


Animal Magnetism

by BeniMaiko



Series: Stiles is a Clutz [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knot, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Xeno, Xenophilia, dub-con, full shift werewolf, knotted, mate, mated, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniMaiko/pseuds/BeniMaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The risk of injury does not keep Stiles from wanting Derek in his wolf form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Magnetism

The wolf plunged into the body under him with rabbit quick thrusts of his hips. His maw was wrapped around the scruff of the boy’s neck with sharp fang points almost breaking the skin. He panted and whined as he fucked his mate.

He shifted his forepaws lower on the younger man’s hips to pull him closer. The sweat on the boy’s back had dampened the fur on the wolf’s sharp-boned sternum. The human writhed under him thrusting weakly against the bed sheets in an attempt to get some friction on his cock.

The wolf could smell his mate’s pre-cum leaking from what was undoubtedly an uncomfortably hard erection.

The wolf growled softly and bit a little harder at the nape of his mate’s neck. The boy went still and pliant beneath him. He was rewarded with a series of slow, deep thrusts before the wolf once again began to fuck as hard and fast as he could into the human.

His knot was swelling, making it more and more difficult to enter the tight, wet heat of the human’s body. As the knot caught repeatedly on the rim of the boy’s hole, it made his mate moan and cry out.

His instincts told him to dig claws and teeth into fur and claim, but he resisted. He recognized the vulnerability of the naked skin under him; pale skin that was dotted with dark moles.

“Derek. _Derek._ Please.” His mate, _Stiles,_ cried out in pleasure.

Stiles reached behind his head and lightly trailed his hand up the wolf’s muzzle to one sensitive, fur covered ear. He then buried his long fingers into the thick fur of the wolf’s dense ruff.

Stile gripped the fur tightly as he gasped, “I’m coming! Oh God, Derek. Do it. Do it!”

The wolf could smell the crisp scent of arousal pouring off the boy’s skin. Derek thrust harder burying himself in the human’s spasming body, tying them together with his knot.

His orgasm washed over him in waves. He panted and moaned low, quiet howls as he was tightly squeezed by the silky heat of his mate. He released the back of the boy’s neck and licked over the tiny marks left behind.

He hadn’t broken the skin this time, but the back of Stiles’ neck was littered with miniscule, pale scars from the numerous times Derek had clamped down too hard on the boy’s scruff. It was just one of many risks Stiles took when he begged to be mounted by Derek in his wolf form.

The iron tang of blood reached Derek’s nostrils and he tried to jerk away from Stiles. As he strained against their connection, he could see a scratch on the human’s ribs where he had been caught by one of Derek’s claws.

Stiles body clamped down on his knot. “Don’t. Don’t, Derek. Ssshhhh. It’s OK. It doesn’t even hurt.” Stiles tried to reassure the wolf who was lapping at the scratch with his long, canine tongue. If he could, he would shift back to human, but as long as they were tied, Derek was trapped in his Alpha form.

Derek eased his weight onto Stiles’ back. As his knot shifted inside the younger man, Stiles moaned and arched his back, fucking back against the wolf. He licked the salty skin between Stiles’ shoulder blades and whimpered as he shifted his hips.

Stiles’ hips bucked and his muscles clamped down on Derek’s cock and knot.

The wolf did his best to grind his knot against Stiles’ prostate with shallow swivels of his hips. If the groans and gasps from his mate were a good indication, Derek was being very successful. He knew from experience that Stiles would have at least one more orgasm before they could separate.

Despite being blissed out on Stiles’ pheromones and doing his best to make his mate come again, Derek could not help thinking about the first time he had mounted Stiles in his Alpha form.

_It was an old argument. Stiles wanted Derek to fuck him as a wolf, and Derek refused. The werewolf was terrified of hurting his human mate. He didn’t know enough about everything that could happen if he had sex while shifted, and there really wasn’t anyone he could ask._

_The pair was wrapped around each other in Derek’s bed. The older man was using his fingers to open Stiles up. “Please Derek, I know you won’t lose control. You would never hurt me. I trust you.” The human begged._

_Derek groaned. “Just drop it, Stiles. It’s not gonna happen.” He pulled his fingers from the human’s body and wiped them on the sheets._

_The younger man pushed away from Derek and climbed off the bed. “Fine. I’m getting a glass of water.” He stormed out of the bedroom leaving behind a dumbfounded Derek. He glared at his still hard cock. It had apparently not gotten the message that sex was off for the night._

_As he thought about getting up and taking a shower, Derek heard the kitchen door open and shut. He leapt to the open window and saw Stiles walking naked across the back yard._

_“Stiles!” he yelled to his mate._

_The human looked up at Derek and gave him a smug grin before turning and running into the woods._

_The wolf was shocked. Stiles disappeared into the trees and Derek could not control the urge to chase. He jumped through the window and landed in the yard, already shifted into his Alpha form._

_The scent of lust poured off the human, making him easy to track through the woods. Derek ran after his mate, losing himself in the hunt. He caught sight of a flash of milky skin in the moonlight. He was close to catching his beautiful mate._

_The scents of adrenaline and arousal from his mate fogged Derek’s brain. Chase and catch were the only two thoughts filling his mind._

_He howled as he gained on the boy who jerked and ran faster into a moonlit clearing._

_Stiles grunted as two hundred pounds of dire wolf landed on his back, forcing him down and scraping the skin on his knees. As the human tried to crawl away, Derek grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. Now that he had chased and caught his mate, mark and claim became his only thoughts._

_Derek wrapped his front legs around Stiles’ waist and hunched his back in an attempt to mount his mate. Stiles was still slick from the prepping Derek had done earlier, but that wasn’t really helping. His unsheathed cock kept slipping past the young man’s opening._

_Derek couldn’t see what he was doing. He had no hands to guide himself into Stiles’ hole. He had never done this before, and he was whining in frustration._

_Stiles reached behind himself and grabbed Derek’s furry thigh. “I’ve got it. Calm down.” The young man trailed fingers from Derek’s fur covered balls, along his sheath to his hard cock with the beginning swell of a knot. “Oh God.” Stiles moaned, and the scent of lust spiked._

_He nudged his hole with Derek’s cock and held it steady while the wolf slowly plunged in._

_Neither of them lasted more than a few thrusts and within moments, Derek’s knot had tied them together. At this point, Derek had tried to shift back to human form, and found that he couldn’t._

_As they rested, stuck together on the forest floor, Derek growled his displeasure. “Shut up. If you hadn’t been such a stubborn wolf, we could be at home in a nice, clean, stick free bed.” Stile responded with a huff._

Deeper moans and Stiles’ increasing heart rate drew Derek out of his musings. He still had a mate to please. He licked one of the boy’s ears and nipped at his neck while grinding into his tight heat.

Stiles came with a loud cry.

Derek carefully shifted his weight so that they could roll onto their sides. Stiles caught his breath and snuggled back against his mate’s furry chest. “Love you.” He mumbled as he neared sleep.

The wolf pressed his nose against the tender skin behind his mate’s ear and puffed a hot breath. _Love you, too._

**Author's Note:**

> Dub-Con: Stiles uses Derek's instincts against him to get what he wants, even though Derek has said no.


End file.
